


Adventure

by happyisahabit



Series: Starlight Collection [9]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Growing Up Together, Mastar Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyisahabit/pseuds/happyisahabit
Summary: “As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was about to happen.” - Winnie the PoohFor Mastar Week 2019 / Adventure





	Adventure

She saw blue hair, a constellation of freckles and the brightest grin- even if it was missing a tooth. His loud voice carried through the trees they climbed and across the meadows they ran through. She tightened her pigtails and grabbed a handful of bandaids- shoved in dress pockets alongside their ‘rations’ of granola bars and bubblegum- before running out the door behind him. 

He saw ribbons in her hair, dirt on her dress and the brightest smile- even if it was a little crooked. Her hands grabbed at the rocks they scaled and each of his cheeks when she counted his freckles aloud. He played with her pigtails and poked at his bandaids- patterned with little stars and flowers- before rolling down grassy hillsides with her.

She saw him surpass a god, fight demons, grow. He broke his spine, crumpled his arm, cracked his voice with a bullet of pure energy screaming out for her, for their team. He held on as she went blade first into the heart of Madness, trusting her to find their friend. He saved her, time and again.

He saw her soul take flight, slice into a demon, grow. She took hit after hit, was lanced straight through, cloaked herself in a black crazy for the world, for their friends. She shuddered as he held her back from a gushing wave of Black Blood, hiding her father from view. She saved them, every single one.

She saw him struggle, confined and treated as less than he was. She watched him spurn the pity, move past it, start moving on his own again. He wheeled himself forward, not the same, but not different at heart, in soul. She tightened her pigtails and grabbed a handful of his hair- ridiculously blue and soft- before leaning down towards him.

He saw her struggle, breathing raggedly and on edge from forced retirement. He watched her curse the Kishin, reluctantly retire her gloves, finally resettle into herself. She pushed herself forward, not the same, but not different at heart, in soul. He played with her pigtails and threaded the strands in his fingers- silky and so fine- before tucking her against him.

They count his freckles and lose track of the number of jokes. Their voices echo in the halls of Death’s School and murmur in the summer air above their apartment balcony. They braid her hair with ribbons and wrap his fingers in patterned bandaids. They lay out on grassy hillsides, listening to the birds in the trees and the rustle of the wind. Their hands clasp together and they swear that the smiles and grins they share are the brightest they’ve ever seen.


End file.
